The Statistics Core is new and will be led by Dr. Laurel Beckett, Biostatistics Division Chief. The core will coordinate all the CCEH needs for experimental design, data integration, and statistical analysis. The Core advises on design of studies, linkage of analytic databases across cores and projects, mathematical and statistical analyses, and mechanisms to allow researchers and decision makers to visualize probable consequences of alternative mechanistic models. Dr. Beckett, the Core Leader, has worked with the CCEH since its inception. Her methodological expertise lies in longitudinal cohort studies and modeling of multivariate change processes, and she has many years of experience in collaborative research in neurodegenerative and neurodevelopmental diseases and in studies of growth and development. Dr. Lihong Qi is a new faculty member whose expertise is in biostatistics and has extensive training in conducting methodological research on high-dimensional genetic association single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) studies. Dr. Nguyen's expertise is in the analysis of high dimensional data, especially genomic expression data, false discovery rate in genomics applications, and covariate-adjusted regression and correlation analysis. Additional expertise is available to Center researchers through the Division of Biostatistics, whose 10 faculty members include experts in genomics, bioinformatics, missing data in longitudinal studies, neuroimaging, and time-to-event data. Dr. Hertz-Picciotto, Deputy Director and Project 1 leader, is an experienced epidemiologic methodologist who will act as the CCEH Liaison to the Statistics Core.